The Warlock's Servant Extras
by The Forgotten Dreams
Summary: These are little scenes that didn't make it into 'The Warlock's Servant' they can be read as oneshots, though they don't make a lot of sense... The characters are not mine, but they are Cassandra Clare's.
1. Chapter 4 - Jocelyn's Day

**Chapter 4 – Jocelyn's day**

Jocelyn looked up at the abandoned police station it towered over her petite figure, if she didn't know the inhabitant, or that there were in habitants, she would have been intimidated. She stopped in front of the door, and raised a hand ready to knock when the door opened and she was greeted by the familiar face of her oldest and closest friend. She smiled and felt glad to see it was returned as she was greeted with the warmth of his strong arms.

'Lucian.' She sighed.

'Jocelyn? It's been far too long, please come in!' Luke smiled at her warmly and she noticed a slight pink tint across his cheeks, 'What calls for you to visit me?'

'I had the day off and I really needed to see you.' She looked down at her feet. As Luke took her hand and pulled her inside.

'Well, you came on a good day the pups are out.'

'I hoped so.' She smiled at the former servant.

'Jocelyn, what did you want, really?' Luke raised an eyebrow.

'I really needed to see you, I'm scared. The Games are coming up and...'

Luke replied by pulling her into a hug again, savouring her smell. Over the years of their friendship, Luke's side at turned to love, he loved Jocelyn. He just wouldn't tell her – she had been through enough. He turned her face up to look at him, he could feel her warm breath on his face, so close. Jocelyn looked into his eyes and saw the love, she frowned unsure of her own feelings for he werewolf.

'When did life get so hard?' She murmured.

'When I was turned.' When you married _Valentine_ Luke added mentally.

'No, when I fell in love with the wrong man.'

Before Luke could react his lips met Jocelyn's and they were kissing….

* * *

**W/M: So, Jocelyn spent her day with Luke... Doing who knows what...**

**Naw, I do love Luclyn and I don't think they get enough credit because everyone focuses on Malec, Clace, Sizzy and Jaia (?) and whoever else. But they are sweet. And Luclyn in City of Lost Souls – aw. **


	2. Chapter 4 - Clace Duckies

**Chapter 4 – Clary and Jace's Experience with Ducks.**

'I cannot believe I am doing this!' The golden boy exclaimed as he followed the fiery girl in front of him.

'Well, you better believe it, because it's happening.' She called over her shoulder, 'Did you get the bread?'

'I'm sure they prefer poultry pie.' He grumbled.

'What was that? Jace you promised!' She yelled as she stopped and whirled around to face him since he was a few feet away she didn't hit him.

'Yes, I'm keeping my promise aren't I? Clary?' He sighed. In reply Clary grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.

'No. you are purposely walking as slow as you can. At least fake some enthusiasm.'

'Sure thing!' Jace overly faked cheerfulness.

'Good to hear it!' Clary shouted back.

As they neared the pond, Jace's unwillingness grew. He tried to slow down but the tenacious girl always kept her pace, practically dragging him with her. Soon they were at the muddy water's edge. Jace gulped loudly – though, there seemed to be a lack of fluffy assassins.

'Where are all the duckies?' Clary mumbled to herself.

'In hell, getting orders from their leader, a huge monstrous duck.' Jace was quick to inform her, she glared at him.

'Duckies! Fluffy, fluffy ducks! Where are you?' she called out, much to Jace's protests. Faintly they heard the quacks as ducks swam from around the little island in the middle of the lake. 'We have bread for you!' Clary called.

'No! Clary. They will devour you! So small, you don't have a chance!' Jace yelled his eyes wide wit terror as he tried to get away, but Clary's iron grip on his hand made him stay. That was when a small fluffy white duck swam around the rocks. Jace made a noise of terror

'Oh come on! Jace, it's just one little duckie.' Clary said as she broke a bit of bread off and feed the lone duck. It quacked as it gulped down the food, 'Here, have some.' She passed a slice of bread to the petrified boy beside her. His face was drained of colour, as he crouched down at the edge, slowly offer the duck the bread and it quacked making him jump. Clary crouched next to him and steadied his shaking hand, 'It's okay, it won't hurt you. I won't let it.' The girl murmured reassuringly, trying to ease his fear. Gradually he broke off a small bit of bread and threw it to the duck, it gobbled it cheerfully – if ducks can be said to be cheerful. Gaining confidence Jace feed the duck the rest of the slice. He beamed at Clary reminding her of a young child who was proud of a painting.

That's when it happened.

It was almost as if the duck sensed his fear and then comfort and quacked loudly like a signal. Soon an army of ducks, geese and a few swans appeared from behind the island floating menacingly. Seeing the bread they rushed forward, hissing and quaking. An angry mod of feathers and beaks. Clary and Jace froze in horror, taking in the feathery armada approaching rapidly. One hissed at Clary snapping Jace into reality, he jumped throwing the bread packet at the ducks and pulling Clary to her feet before both of them took off, sprinting. Fleeing from the Battle of the Bread. They arrived back at the picnic blanket panting, face's pale with fear at the ordeal.

'I take it back.' Clary panted, 'Ducks are scary!'

* * *

**W/M: Little Fluffy Assassins.**

**Actually there is a phobia like this:  
Anatidaephobia - the fear of somehow, somewhere a duck is watching you**


	3. Chapter 6 - The Parabatai Song

**The Parabatai Song**

You're my parabatai, you can't avoid me forever,

Together, we look great in leather.

Closer than brothers,

Just from different mothers.

We use special runes,

To beat up goons.

This is the Parabatai song,

It's not very long.

Just to say, you're my parabatai,

I really want to eat some Thai!

Together defending mundies,

So they don't spoil their undies.

No one I admire more,

Than this bore

I happen to call

My best friend,

My parabatai.

**W/M: The Parabatai Song everyone! Clearly I'm never going to make songs, or poetry. And the tune is just made up so enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 8 - Alec's Vampire Experiance

**Chapter 8 –Alec's Vampire Experience**

Alec stood silently, watching the Downworlders as they chatted and few moved in an unusual fashion he presumed was dancing. To tell the truth: he was bored. That was until, a brunette vampire, sidled up to him with a creepy expression he assumed was meant to be seductive.

'Hello there, bluey.' She called to him. He avoided looking at her. 'Playing hard to get, I see.' she flicked her mousy brown hair over her exposed shoulder, she was wearing a short white dress – a cloud he guessed. She took a drink from one Izzy's tray – his sister had dumped it on him – she sipped it slowly, trying to look desirable.

'Oh, let's just go.' She whispered stroking her hand along Alec's muscled arm not feeling him tense under her frozen touch. 'No one will know.' She giggled. Forcing her way closer to him. She flicked her hair again, making the Alec sneeze, he jerked forward.

However this sudden movement made the glasses and food fall onto the unsuspecting vampire. She screeched as the cool rainbow liquids stained her costume. Alec ducked down to attend to the food, hearing her hisses he looked up – a stinging sensation occurred on his cheek and felt his warm blood ran down his face. She tore the skin on his cheek, though his blood must have smelt good because a few other vampires were stood behind her, drooling at the small flow of blood. Alec was toying whether to fight or flee when a familiar voice broke his inner conflict.

'I am extremely apologetic, for my staff. I promise you it will not happen again, he shall be dealt with immediately. I will replace whatever was ruined, again I am very sorry this happened.' Magnus turned on his charm and soon the vampire was smiling and giggling, when moments ago she had been willing to claw Alec's eyes out. Alec stood in amazement at the warlock in front of him

'It's fine, it was my mistake really. Thank you.' She gushed as she and her friends moved away.

'Glad I could help!' Magnus called cheerfully, turning to face Alec his attitude changed, as did his expression. His eyes were narrowed, his eyebrows pointed down, his lip tooked into a straight line. 'As for you, follow me!' his face was livid as he hauled the servant away. The last thing Alec saw was the puzzled looks from his sister, Jace and Clary.

**W/M: Just so you can see Alec's side of things with the vamp incident.**


	5. Chapter 9 - Blaming Izzy

**Chapter 9 – Blaming Izzy**

'Who let Izzy cook again?' Jace asked, seeing the burnt food on the table.

'I didn't! It was Alec!' Izzy exclaimed, Jace looked at Alec – his expression on of disbelief. Alec shook his head, taking Magnus' advice.

'What? Alec!' Izzy gapped at her brother.

'Alec helped me today.' Magnus said calmly.

'So how did he get burnt?' Izzy asked, her eyebrows raised.

'Hairdryer. Or was it straighteners?' Magnus asked Alec, who shrugged.

'So, you're trying to tell me, that you asked Alec to help style you today?' Izzy asked sceptically.

'I'm not trying to tell you I am telling you. Hence the more sombre of my wonderful outfits.' Magnus gestured, to his darker clothes and messy hair. The truth was he couldn't be bothered to dress up today.

'I'm not believing it, mainly because I was nowhere near the kitchen.'

'So where's Clary and Jocelyn?' Jace asked, changing the subject.

'Right, here.' Jocelyn said as she entered the room, 'Oh dear. Did Izzy cook again?'

'Apparently so.' Jace nodded solemnly. 'It was a wonderful…. What was it Iz?'

'I don't know ask Alec.' She glared at her brother, who raised his hands and shook his head – trying to prove his innocence.

'I don't think Izzy really knows, and she keeps trying to blame poor Alec.' Jace stage-whispered to Jocelyn.

'It's okay Alec, we believe you.' Jocelyn smiled. Izzy gasped, and started sulking. Just as Clary entered.

'Why is Izzy sulking? Did you insult her cooking again?' Clary asked, as she sat down, seeing the food on the table she exclaimed, 'Oh, what _is_ that?'

'Izzy's cooking that's she is trying to blame on sweet little Alec here.' Magnus, smiled at the faint blush on Alec's cheeks.

'Oh, that's not nice Izzy.' Clary said.

'Just because he can't defend himself.' Jace shook his head, 'Despicable.'

'Oh for the Angel's sake!' Izzy cried as she put her head in her hands. Meanwhile, Magnus and Alec tried to hide their laughter.

* * *

**W/M: Alec taking Magnus' advice. Never good. I imagine Magnus' advice I much like mine, basically: complete and utter rubbish**


	6. Chapter 14 -Why Magnus was in Alec's bed

**Chapter 14 – Why Magnus was in Alec's room**

Magnus sighed as he sank in to the comfiest bed ever. He lay still, with his eyes closed for a minute thinking of the brilliant cerulean eyes he would rather be looking into, the hair he longed to tangle his fingers in, the body hidden beneath the baggy clothes, the charming blush that was so easy to trigger, but most of all, the boy these quirks belonged to. His awkwardness that the warlock found oddly endearing, his stubbornness, his ability to be adorable and sexy at the same time, how he felt it be his job to protect and keep them all together.

Magnus bolted up right, opening his verdant cat-eyes, he got up slowly and crept to the door. He opened it slightly looking into the dim corridor, he couldn't see or hear any movement. Grinning like a teenager that hadn't got caught sneaking in, he tiptoed down the hallway to the room he knew held his Alexander. Him smirk turned wicked now as he slipped into the room. The room itself was small and simple, but Magnus couldn't care less about the décor - his thoughts all focused on the sleeping form on the bed. His smile got a hundred times brighter when he saw his lover fast asleep. Sleep made his deadly angel look peaceful, Alec's lips where turned up slightly assuring the warlock that the boy was having good dreams.

After standing and staring for a stalkerish moment, Magnus slid over to the side of the bed and pulled back the cover, getting in carefully without waking the boy. On one hand he was annoyed at how he wouldn't wake up, because, he did kind of want to see those dreamy blue eyes and, that anyone could get into bed with Alec and he wouldn't wake. On the other, he was happy the Nephilim hadn't awoken because that meant he couldn't send Magnus away nor could he argue about his presence. The warlock's mind was put at rest when the drowsy boy rolled over to face him.

'Maaggggnuss?'He mumbled without waking.

'Yes, my love?' He whispered in reply.

'L-love... you.' The part-angel's voce was muffled as he snuggled up to Magnus. His body freezing against Magnus'. In response, the slightly glittery man put his arms around the shivering boy.

'I love you too, Alexander.' The part-demon whispered as he kissed the boy's head, drifting into a blissful sleep, embracing the one he loved. Nothing was going to force them apart. Nothing.

* * *

W/M: aw, okay. Now I have to make amends with my cat - he's giving me the silent treatment now... I swear that cat is as moody as a hormonal teenager (I would know, I am one)

Goodbye


End file.
